A known image forming apparatus includes a document table and an automatic document feeder (ADF). The document table holds a document thereon. The ADF feeds a document placed on a document tray thereof to a scanning position. The image forming apparatus scans the document on the document table or the document fed to the scanning position by the ADF.
The image forming apparatus, which scans the document on the document table or the document fed to the scanning position by the ADF, also includes a sensor for detecting the document placed on the document tray. However, with the image forming apparatus, if the document is not accurately placed on the document tray of the ADF while a user is causing the ADF to feed the document to scan the document, the sensor can fail to detect the document and cause a determination that no document is placed on the ADF. In this event, instead of the document placed on the document tray of the ADF, the image forming apparatus scans the document left on the document table or, in a case where no document is placed thereon, scans a document cover covering the document table.
Therefore, there is a need for the image scanning apparatus to reduce accidental scanning of the document on the document table when the document is inaccurately placed on the document tray of the document feeder.